Edo-Nalu love fest
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: My submissions for the Nalu love fest week of 2014. But instead of regular Nalu, these ones feature Edo-Nalu.
1. Fantasy: 6, Proposal

**Prompt: Fantasy**

**Title: Proposal**

**A/N: Warning, this series is rated M for a reason. There will be smut, lots of it! Actually, this is my first attempt at smut. And to commemorate that I thought I'd celebrate the Nalu love fest by featuring smutty stories of Edo-Nalu. For those of you who have read my 'Through The Eyes of Lisanna Strauss' story, this is what Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley get up to when they're alone. **

**For those who haven't read my story, Natsu Dragion met Lucy Ashley in early July and they saved each other from being captured by Edolas soldiers. He got her to go on a mission with him soon after he brought her to the guild and they've been practically inseparable ever since. Only Mira and Gray know about the secret sexual aspect of Natsu and Lucy's relationship.**

**All of these stories are connected. This is the sixth one in the series. This takes place around three months or so into their relationship. **

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy lay exhausted in her bed in her apartment. They had just stopped by after a successful mission to "celebrate" when Lucy suggested that they really make this a special occasion by fulfilling one of her sexual fantasies. What followed was an intense hour of lovemaking involving handcuffs, an imposing looking sex toy, and lots and lots of whipped cream and chocolate sauce.<p>

Usually, the use of handcuffs wouldn't be something new as Lucy liked to restrain Natsu during sex, but this time it had been Lucy's turn.

As they lay there together, Natsu was fondly remembering the events of the past hour. He could still picture Lucy, covered in chocolate, her wrists handcuffed behind her back, her ass pointed in the air towards him as he entered from behind...

Using the sex toy had been kind of weird, but hey, at least it meant she finally let him try anal. He certainly wouldn't mind doing _that_ again.

Natsu was about to drift off to sleep (Lucy's bed being the only other place besides his magical four-wheeler that he felt safe enough to fall asleep in), when Lucy spoke up.

"Natsu, that was...simply amazing."

Natsu grinned. He loved it when Lucy praised him. Some times he found it incredibly hard to believe that this amazing, strong, and very capable woman chose to love him. Sure, she had a problem admitting it (even to him), but he knew that was a byproduct of her upbringing. Just like how his traumatic childhood made him especially distrustful of people and scared of anything outside of his car.

"I really liked it too, Lucy-san" he answered her.

He often wished he could drop that honorific when he was alone with her here in her apartment. But no matter how hard he tried, unless he was in his car, his brain and mouth insisted that Lucy needed to be addressed respectfully, never casually. He once called her Lucy-chan, but got such a beating for it that first time, that he vowed to never do so again.

"Since you were so good and indulged my fantasy tonight, I want to do the same for you." Lucy said, shifting in bed so she could lean on an elbow and look into his eyes. "Tell me Natsu, what's your biggest fantasy? I want to make your dreams come true."

There were so many things that Natsu could have said to her that she would've accepted as the truth. In the few months that he had known Lucy, they had made love many times. They had done all sorts of stuff, some of it pretty freaky, but all of it enjoyable. Yet, there was always a new position to try out or a different location to use for their secret trysts. He actually had a few ideas rolling around in his head that he knew Lucy would be up for—she was into some pretty freaky shit, after all. However, it was the way she phrased her question that gave him pause. She had said, "What is your biggest fantasy?" and Natsu had known for some time that there was only one thing that qualified as his biggest fantasy when it came to Lucy.

He looked away. "I can't tell you." he told her. "You won't like it. And you definitely won't say yes."

"C'mon, it can't be that perverted." she protested "I would think that you would know by now that nothing you suggest is going to shock me. I'm into kink. And I just let you double penetrate me, for fuck's sake, so just tell me already."

Natsu still refused to tell her what was on his mind, which frankly, was a bad idea on his part, since Lucy was getting more and more annoyed at him as he tried to get her to drop the subject.

Eventually she reached her limit.

"Listen up, Dragion, I'm trying my best to be nice here. I know you have something big in mind and I am not going away until you tell me. Do I have to use technique number forty to convince you?" she threatened.

Quivering, thinking of that particular technique, he decided to answer her before she made good on her threats.

"Th-this." he stuttered in his fright.

"What do you mean by 'this'? Do you mean cause I'm angry? Cause I know that we've had angry sex before." she answered, staring at him with a hard face.

Natsu shook his head quickly. "No, I mean this. You and me. _Just_ you and me. None of the scary missions you pick or running for our lives when the kingdom's soldiers spot us. Just you and me driving all over, living peacefully, making love whenever we feel like it, starting a family..." he paused to look into her stunned face. "Just us being together, forever."

Lucy gaped at him for at least a full minute.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" she asked when she had recovered enough to speak again.

"If you mean am I asking to marry you, then yes. That's my biggest fantasy Lucy-san, you being my wife and us living happily ever after."

Lucy sat up in bed. "I don't know about this, Natsu. I...I think I need to think it over, maybe talk to my friend Sherry about it. Y'know, see what she thinks about it."

_No, not Sherry! That goth friend of Lucy's from Lamia Scale is so anti-romance that she would tell Lucy to never get married. _

"Lucy," he whined "If you're going to ask your emo friend her opinion at least ask Mira-san too to balance it out." _There, that ought to do it. Lucy highly valued Mira's opinion and Mira loved romance so much that she would surely swing Lucy in the right direction. _

Lucy was lost in thought again for a minute or two. "Alright." She said softly.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Good, cause Mira has lots to say about-"

"Alright, I'll marry you." Lucy interrupted.

"You-you will?" Natsu choked out. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she was agreeing so easily.

Lucy quiet smile was replaced with a devious one. "Yeah, I'll marry you..." Natsu started to raise his head towards her to kiss her in his complete and utter happiness. "...if you can withstand all forty-eight of my torture techniques, one after another." she finished.

Natsu let his head drop back onto the bed.

_Fuck!_


	2. First Time: 1, Firsts

**Prompt: First time**

**Title: Firsts**

**A/N: This is the first one in the series.**

* * *

><p>The first time Natsu kissed Lucy was during their first mission together.<p>

He had met the blonde girl on one of his many fruitless searches for his father. Following a rumor, this one took him to the city of Louen, where like always, his father was no where to be found. Instead he met her. Lucy Ashley.

When he first saw her being captured by a group of the kingdom's soldiers, he knew he wanted her. He had never seen a woman that he desired more in his life. Was it her long blonde hair, fierce brown eyes, and pink pouty lips? Was it her smoking hot body that he could definitely appreciate through the skin tight clothes she wore? Or was it her skill and attitude as she attempted to fight off ten of those soldiers all by herself?

Maybe it was all of that and more that made him act so out of character and jump in, sword swinging, in an attempt to help her escape. It had been both the bravest and stupidest thing he had ever done in his life.

She did get away that day, but not until she surprisingly returned the favor and saved him from those same soldiers who had cornered and almost seized him instead.

And then to his delight, when he asked, she agreed to come back to Fairy Tail with him. Now the only thing left was to get her as interested in him as he was in her. Thank god that he became more confident when he was traveling in his car.

On the way to Fairy Tail, he tested the waters, using all his best tactics to flirt with her without making it too obvious that he was flirting with her. And he thought she was responding favorably, but alas, the trip home took quicker than expected. Some times it didn't pay to be the fastest man in Fairy Tail.

When his friend Gray realized that Natsu had a thing for the new girl, he was all for helping him. Together, they went to Mira, the only other person that loved romance more than Gray, and found the perfect mission. It would require a lot of traveling in areas that were known to be heavily infested with monsters.

When Natsu showed it to Lucy, asking her to go with him, he got a face full of floor, but in the end she did agree to go, even if it was only for this mission.

The mission went well. There was a lot of fighting for Lucy to do, which put her in a very good mood and every moment they were in the car, she was responding more and more favorably to his advances.

Everything was looking so good to him that when they went around a sharp corner and Lucy involuntarily slid up next to him, he decided to "accidentally" let his hand slip from his gear shift, squeezing her inner upper thigh in the process.

Lucy had instantly grabbed his hand and held it in place.

"Pull over." She commanded.

The moment of truth had arrived.

When they had stopped, Lucy quickly exited the vehicle, forcing Natsu to follow. And while he hated that he would have to talk to her when his timid personality took over, the fact that she hadn't killed him yet was a good sign, right?

"You want me." she stated matter-of-factually when he stood outside his vehicle, facing her.

"Y-yes, Lucy-san." he answered truthfully and pretty bravely, if you ask him, considering a big part of him really just wanted to run away and hide from her.

"Well, I gotta say, I find myself quite attracted to the aggressive guy you were in the car. Outside here, not so much."

"Th-that's a common problem." Natsu quietly said, quickly deflating. The few times he had actually been attracted to a girl in the past usually worked out that way. Whenever a girl liked his cocky, assertive side inside the car, she loathed his weak self outside of it. Conversely, when a girl happened to like his meek outside self, they became totally turned off by his completely opposite inside self.

Lucy stood there considering him for a moment.

"Pull down your pants." she said, coming to a decision.

Natsu almost fainted in shock. He could only stutter incomprehensibly at her as he tried to ask why in the world he should do such a thing.

"Look, Dragion, you want me, right?"

Natsu nodded.

"Well, even I can see that you're still a good-looking guy. I may not care for your personality right now, but it might grow on me if you give me the right incentive. If you know what I mean." She said pointedly, crossing her arms in wait.

So he did what she asked of him after several minutes of fumbling with his belt, button, and zipper. His fingers had been shaking so much that he was just glad that Lucy was patient enough to wait for him to do it. From what he knew about her already, it was kind of surprising that she was.

He stood there, exposed, completely red-faced, and hyperventilating slightly, waiting for Lucy to "appraise" him. When she didn't say anything, he finally looked up at her face. She was smiling. And was that an appreciative gleam in her eyes?

"Get back in the car, Natsu." she ordered, nodding her head towards his four-wheeler. "But, uh, leave your pants undone. We're gonna have us some fun."

What followed was the most intense make-out session of his life.

Mira and Gray definitely got thanked when he got back.


	3. Foreplay: 8, Stress Relief

**Prompt: Foreplay**

**Title: Stress Relief**

**A/N: This takes place when the Earthland wizards are still in Edolas, almost five months after they meet. This is the eighth in the series.**

* * *

><p>As Lucy made her way back to her guild, she thought over the events of the day. She had woken up early, as was the norm for her, next to an alternate version of herself. This version of her looked way too soft—the other Natsu had said that she had been some sort of heiress—and sometimes she acted the part too. But she had also seen her do something completely amazing—she used magic without using any lacrima at all. She had it inside her. Lucy had seen this 'Lucy Heartfilia' use the magic within her own body to summon people to fight for her. And with her weird magic, Lucy Heartfilia had helped all of them escape back in Louen. Whoever would've thought that of all things, wool would be that effective against the kingdom's soldiers?<p>

It was still kind of amazing to think that there existed this other world that her current companions were from and that world was bursting with magic. So much magic that the even the people there had it inside them. If only her own world had that much magic; things would certainly have been different.

Out in the living room portion of the hotel room, Lucy had seen that the Earthland version of Natsu was also still asleep. He resembled her own Natsu so much that it made her heart ache to look at him. But this Natsu was definitely different. For one, he snored like a beast. Also, it had just looked so wrong to her that he wasn't wearing goggles, but instead that weird looking scarf all the time. Probably the biggest difference though was that this guy was so crazy or super brave or just plain stupid that he was going to go up against the kingdom without being able to use magic at all, his own or this world's, in order to save his friends.

And then, as she was observing him, she had come to what she thought would be the most important decision of her life. How could she have been thinking that three Earthland humans and two exceeds would be able to change Edolas? If her guild wanted to change the world, they were going to have to do it themselves. She was going to have to convince everyone in her Fairy Tail to fight.

After leaving a note for the other Lucy, she had followed a hunch and before long arrived at Laxus' house outside of town. When she finally got there, she found that she was right and this was where Natsu was. _Her_ Natsu. He had tried to run away at first, looking properly terrified at seeing her again after having been gone from the guild for so long. She had to beat down the urge to torture him too much for all the worry he'd caused her for the past few weeks. (She did, of course, torture him a little bit, justifying it to herself that she was just greeting him in her usual way.) There was just not time for a long session and she needed him to be able to function for what she had planned for the next few days.

She told him the basic story of what had happened with their doppelgangers and immediately Natsu didn't believe her, as if she had decided that it would be fun to start messing with his mind too instead of just his body. In the end though, she got him to agree to bring the other Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy to as close to the capitol as he could and then meet her along the way to Louen to pick her up.

So now all she had to do was think of a way to convince the rest of the guild that they needed to fight on the side of this other Fairy Tail and win their freedom to use magic back.

So as she was trying to compose a compelling speech in her head, she finally heard the unmistakable sound of Natsu's magic four-wheeler coming up fast behind her.

It came to a stop beside her. Natsu leaned over to pop open the passenger side door. "Get in." he gruffly ordered her.

She complied, looking forward to finally sitting down. She wasn't used to all of this walking everywhere, what with Natsu usually driving her everywhere and then spending the last few weeks stuck in the guild, waiting for him.

When the vehicle started moving again, she couldn't help but notice the oddly unpleasant smell in the car. What the hell was it? It was vaguely familiar, but when she turned to Natsu she noticed something that was of more concern. Natsu was scowling.

She had never in her life see him scowl and this was certainly the last place that she would ever expect him to be doing so. He loved being in his car, whether he was driving fast somewhere or just hanging out in it. He always looked so carefree and confident and she had to admit, sexy as hell, when he was in his four-wheeler.

She looked at him in concern and confusion. "You look...annoyed. Did something happen with the Earthland mages?"

Natsu didn't say anything. He just kept staring straight ahead of him, his eyes on the road and a frown on his face.

_Aha! So it does have something to do with them!_

She pondered what it could be for ten minutes or so, when a waft of that strange smell hit her nose again. She sniffed the air and thought she could identify that familiar stench now. "Do I smell vomit?" she asked, not expecting an answer. But, boy did she get one.

"Yes!" Natsu growled, finally being set off, unleashing his rage in an angry tirade.

It turned out that after Natsu dropped off the other wizards near the capitol, he discovered that not only had the other Natsu drooled nastily all over his backseat, inexplicably ruining the leather somehow, but he had also thrown up all over the carpet on the floor back there. Natsu had then had to endure the foul smell of it until he could find water and then he had spent the better part of an hour washing and scrubbing and still the smell lingered. When he gave up on fixing the smell, he decided to try and cheer himself up by stopping at the underground magic shop in Louen, but besides a few weapons and the lacrima for them, found nothing of interest.

_Ah, that explained why he had picked her up after she had already gone past Louen. By her estimate he should have reached her before she had reached the city. But if he had to clean his car and then went shopping for lacrima..._

Suddenly thinking of something, she asked Natsu a question. "Speaking of lacrima...did you get the transport one Levy needed?"

"Yeah, Laxus sold me one before his shop was blown up. Got a bunch of weapon ones and a couple household type ones too." he admitted, gruffly.

"...And what about the fuel one you needed for your car?" she hesitantly asked.

After a pause, Natsu shook his head in the negative. She was positive that she could see tears gathering in his eyes, but she wasn't about to point it out to him. She knew how important this car was to him. At least now she knew that it was really the imminent loss of his vehicle that he was really upset about.

"Natsu, why don't we stop and rest for a bit. It's late, we're both tired and I don't like seeing you like this." Lucy offered, deciding not to mention that once they got back to the guild she was going to have to convince everyone (including him) to risk their lives and fight against the kingdom—he'd find out soon enough.

The thought of stopping had something else to recommend it. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen him and her body had terribly missed his body. Very much indeed. Besides, it was very possible that she was going to die soon. She didn't want to die without having been intimate with him one last time.

Natsu however, could not be swayed. He just kept driving onward to Fairy Tail, ignoring all her arguments for doing so.

She was just going to have to persuade him in another way to get what she wanted. And what she wanted first was for Natsu to be relaxed and happy, no matter what. And she knew exactly how she wanted to do it. It was something she'd been wanting to do for weeks now.

Without any hesitation, she reached over and cupped Natsu through his pants.

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped, swerving the car a little in his surprise. Lucy adjusted her hand, grasping and stroking his member, a smirk coming to her lips at how quickly it was becoming hard. She loved how easily he reacted to her touch; it was always so gratifying to affect him so much.

Leaning over, she used her other hand to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, freeing the monster within.

"Lucy, what are you - what are you do-ing?" Natsu panted as she palmed his testicles and caressed his hardened length.

"Tch, I think by now you'd know very well what I'm doing." Lucy replied, rolling her eyes, her head descending as her mouth enclosed over his tumescence.

"Hnnn...Ahhh!" Natsu groaned as he continued to drive.

_Time to pick up the pace_. Still lightly fondling his nutsack with one hand and holding his shaft with the other, she licked and sucked and lightly nibbled on the head of his penis. When he started to twitch she changed it up to long sensuous licks along his shaft. Then she took as much of his engorged cock into her mouth as she could, deep-throating him.

Natsu let out a low moan. "Fuuuck...Lucy...so...gooood."

Speeding up, she bobbed up and down on his dick. Faster and faster she went as she tried to drive him over the edge.

Natsu's left hand disengaged from the steering wheel and descended onto the top of her head. Fingers entwining in her short blonde hair, he pushed her head back down, forcing her to deep-throat his cock once again. Lucy could feel him straining against her, while he panted her name over and over again, as she bobbed deeply.

When Natsu's moans took on a slightly whiny quality and he started shuddering, she knew he was close. Giving one last powerful suck, she enveloped his manhood till his tip reached deep into her throat. She hummed then, using the vibrations of her throat to send him into orgasm.

He came hard and Lucy drank what he offered, not tasting much of his seed as it shot down her throat.

During his climax, Natsu had finally slammed his foot on the brake, causing his four wheeler to finally come to a halt.

"Lucy..." Natsu said huskily when Lucy lifted her head to meet his eyes.

She smirked at the lust still there as he looked at her. It looked like they'd be taking that rest break after all.

Just as she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't try this yourself guys! Givinggetting a blowjob while driving sounds like a good way to get in a traffic accident!**

**Also, if you're reading this and haven't read my 'Lisanna' story, I think I should explain that Laxus and his crew run a secret lacrima store (they also sell candy as a front) in Sycca. When Natsu got there to buy some lacrima for Fairy Tail, they were attacked by the kingdom and Laxus' store was destroyed in the process. Laxus also lets dark wizards like those from Fairy Tail use his house to hide from the authorities, which is why Lucy thought Natsu might be there. **


	4. Heat: 2, Beach Day

**Prompt: Heat**

**Title: Beach Day**

**A/N: This is the second one in the series. Less than a month.**

* * *

><p>It was hot.<p>

It was the end of July and all of Edolas was experiencing a heat wave. The temperature read at a hundred and ten degrees (Fahrenheit) with nary a breeze in the air. The guild was stifling. Everyone sat in front of small fans in their skimpiest clothing in an attempt to keep cool. Even Gray was only wearing long johns, jeans, a tee shirt, a flannel button-up shirt, and a single light winter jacket.

The air conditioner had broken today, much to the displeasure of everyone. Levy, being the resident gear-head, was charged with fixing it. Lucy didn't mind in the slightest that Levy was given this job; in fact, she could see how sweaty and dirty and uncomfortable the petite blue-haired girl was getting from playing around with the wires and controls for the guild's heating and cooling system. Better Levy than her. But she still had a problem...

Levy was being too damn slow!

Lucy, clad in only a small black string bikini, was currently lounging about at a guild table with Natsu who had forgone his usual leather jacket today and was only wearing a pair of beach shorts (and his goggles, of course).

"Ugh, what the hell is taking that flat-chested midget so long! Can't she see we're broiling in here?" Lucy complained to her companion.

"Lucy-san, I'm sure that she's going as fast as she can." Natsu answered as he tried to get some relief from the small fan sitting in front of them.

Lucy tried to wait, she really did. Before long though she was feeling antsy again and voiced the need to vent her frustrations on the blue-haired mechanic of the guild. Maybe she'd hurry her ass up if she was properly motivated.

Standing up from her seat to do just that, she was suddenly stopped when Natsu's arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

Lucy looked at it in surprise. Natsu grabbed her! In the guild!

Natsu looked at where his hand held her wrist. When he realized just what he was doing, he quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san!" he cried out, cringing and covering his head with his arms. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Lucy sighed audibly. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, ya big baby." When Natsu relaxed a little bit, she continued. "What's the deal though? Why'd you stop me?"

"If – if you fight with Levy-san, the air conditioner will n-never get fixed today." he answered, looking nervously at her. "If you want, we could go somewhere else. I know a s-secret place that's got to be cooler than in here."

After thinking about it for a few moments (it was hard to give up a chance to have a knock-down brawl with her rival), Lucy agreed and followed the pink-haired vehicle enthusiast out of the guild and into his car.

They drove in Natsu's blissfully air-conditioned magic four-wheeler for a hell of a long time and Lucy didn't even care. They could spend all day in here as far as she was concerned as long as he kept the air-conditioning on. Unfortunately, he probably couldn't afford to. Fuel lacrima were getting harder and harder to find nowadays. And yet, here he was, using one up just to bring her somewhere that's cooler than the guild.

Where he ended up taking her was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. It was a small beach covered in white sand and shaded by tall overhanging trees. In the sky, a small island that looked to be totally covered in flowers floated nearby. The beach was remote, the two of them having had to squeeze through some tall rocks to even get there.

The water looked beautiful and inviting, all clean and sparkling in the sun's light. She kind of wanted to get in right away, but Natsu was just looking so good right now with that light sheen of sweat on his body that she thought it would be far better to seduce him first.

Taking the things that Natsu insisted they bring with them (a towel, sunscreen, water, some food, etc), she began to set up a place under the shade of the large trees. It certainly was cooler than it had been in the guild, but she could still feel the heat in the air and radiating off from the sand.

Lucy lay down on the beach towel on her stomach. Looking straight into Natsu's eyes, she reached behind her and undid the back strap to her bikini top.

She pointed to the bottle of sunscreen. "Put some of this on me, would ya?" she ordered him.

Straddling her, so he was lightly sitting on her butt, Natsu picked up the indicated bottle and squirted a dollop of sunscreen onto his hands. Transferring some of it to the other hand, he began to apply it to Lucy's shoulders, rubbing it in well.

Lucy let out a groan of pleasure.

"Lucy-san?" he asked, stopping the motion of his hands.

"You're really good at this. I should let you give me massages more often." Lucy answered.

Natsu returned his hands to her back starting at the back of her neck and running them down the length of her spine. At the top of her butt, he spread his hands out, curving them around her hips. This time his hands traveled upwards, his curved hands going along her ribcage and bushing against the sides of her breasts.

Lucy smiled into the towel. In the few weeks since she had met Natsu she had come to know that her boobs were a big turn on for him. Just touching them was usually enough to get him hard and ready. All's she had to do now was give Natsu's naturally wandering hands an opportunity to find what they liked best.

Lifting herself slightly from the towel, she let out another sound of contentment when his hands came into even closer contact with her bountiful mounds. Natsu stilled for a moment and then continued his descent down the sides of her body.

Applying more sunscreen to his hands he started at the small of her back this time. Quickly reaching around her middle he glided his hands up past her belly button, finally ending in cupping her breasts.

"Mmmm...so good..." Lucy murmured into the towel.

Encouraged by this, Natsu began to squeeze and massage her tits. She could feel his erection beginning to grow where his groin came into contact with her butt. Still grasping her breasts, he began to slowly grind into her bikini-clad bottom, the action causing his penis to swell even more.

Just when things were really starting to heat up, Natsu suddenly removed his hands and groin from her body. Lucy almost let out a whimper of disappointment. Glancing behind her to see what the problem was, she saw that Natsu was scooting back from her and adjusting himself so his knees were in between her slightly parted thighs. Lucy helped him out by getting up on her hands and knees.

After untying the neck string to her bikini top, letting it fall onto the towel, Natsu's hands were on her once again. Taking both breasts in his hands and squeezing, he leaned over her and licked, sucked, and nibbled on the side of her neck just below her ear. He pressed his cloth covered member against her perfectly rounded backside, both of them grunting when the friction was especially nice.

Still kissing her neck and grinding into her, Natsu trailed one hand along her side until it reached her bikini bottoms. When Natsu touched the fabric that covered her most intimate area, Lucy could feel him smirking into her neck.

"Wet already Lucy-san? You haven't even been in the water yet."

Lucy answered him with a happy sigh. Him teasing her while they were intimate like this turned her on like crazy. It was a sign of his growing confidence outside of his car. If only he could be more like this all of the time...

Natsu moved her bikini bottoms off to the side to gently stroke her nether lips. She quivered slightly from his touch. Parting her labia with one finger, he inserted one finger and then another into her vagina. She knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Whoa, you really don't need this do you? You're already way wet."

Removing his fingers from her warm depths, Natsu pulled down his swim shorts enough to free his straining member, the head of his penis already oozing pre-cum. Once again, Natsu moved Lucy's bikini bottoms to the side as he lined up his dick with her welcoming hole. Gripping both hips tightly, he surged forward, voicing his pleasure at her tight, warm wetness.

Pulling out until only the tip remained inside and then slamming back into her deeply while Lucy pushed backwards, they built up a steady rhythm.

Leaning over her, his left hand landed in the sand next to them, while the right found its way to her swaying breasts. He fondled her right breast, squeezing the tissue roughly. When he took one nipple between his fingers, twisting and pinching it, Lucy actually squealed with delight.

"Lucy-san, you've never made that noise before." Natsu said, slightly breathless as he trailed kisses along her shoulders and between her shoulder blades, their skin sliding sweatily together whenever his chest met her back.

"Sh-shut it, Fireball." Lucy gasped out, squealing once more when he pinched her nipple again.

Lucy roughly grabbed the hand that he was teasing her breasts with and placed it so it rested above her golden pubic hairs.

"There, that spot needs your attention."

"As you wish..." Natsu breathed in her ear.

Despite the heat of the day, she shivered a little. She couldn't help it. She loved that assertive and seductive side of him that he had learned to access when they were alone and intimate together.

Keeping her hand on his arm, she held it in place as he touched her sensitive bundle of nerves. Rubbing and pulling on her clitoris, he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers as he drove his cock in and out of her.

They were both sweating profusely now, the heat of the day adding to the effects of their current activities.

Lucy could feel that familiar coiling sensation located low in her abdomen begin. The actions of Natsu's talented fingers were adding deliciously to the feelings building up within her. Lucy's moans were getting louder and longer as Natsu kept hitting deep within her.

And then with one particularly deep thrust combined with Natsu pressing just right on her feminine button, she hit her peak.

It felt so damn good. If she was the type for it, she'd be singing right now.

Lucy's orgasm was soon followed by Natsu's as he thrust a few more times and then stilled as he filled her up with his essence.

Exhausted, knees shaky and weak, she sunk back onto the beach towel, Natsu collapsing on top of her.

Natsu's hot breath tickled the side of her face as they recovered. When Natsu rolled off of her into the sand, she smiled at him.

"Isn't that sand hot?" she asked. She'd willingly give him some space on the towel so he wouldn't hurt his skin.

He smiled back at her, a dreamy satisfied expression on his face. "It's not so bad here in the shade. And in a few minutes, I'll go in the water and it'll feel extra nice."

That did sound nice. She'd even join him. But first she needed to put some sunscreen on so she didn't get a sunburn.

She picked up the bottle again and held it out towards him.

"Natsu, put some of this on me, would ya?"

Natsu automatically took the sunscreen and squeezed some onto his hand. He started applying it to her stomach, his hand rubbing circles in her flesh. When his fingertips brushed against her exposed breasts, his eyes suddenly went wide with the realization of what he was doing.

He looked from the bottle to her seemingly innocent face back to the bottle again before throwing the sunscreen over his shoulder, launching himself at her and connecting in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, one more time, but that's it! Otherwise, I'm gonna die of dehydration!"

And after that second time, Lucy needed to get in that water too, sunscreen on or not.


	5. Kinky: 3, Ashikoki

**Prompt: Kinky**

**Title: Ashikoki**

**A/N: This takes place less than two months after meeting. Juvia hasn't joined the guild yet. This is the third one in the series.**

* * *

><p>When Gray suggested they play cards and catch up, Natsu was all for it. Although he wasn't close to many people in the guild, he couldn't help but like the super friendly, overdressed magic spear user. And Gray was a pretty decent card player too, so a game night with him was always fun.<p>

"Alright!" Gray enthused when Natsu agreed to his request. "I'll go grab Lisanna; you get Lucy and we'll meet at our usual table."

Ah, of course, Gray would want to play with the usual crew. Ever since Natsu brought Lucy to the guild, the four of them had been having regular card games. Lisanna, Gray's close childhood friend, wasn't as skilled as Gray or himself when it came to games of chance, but at least she wasn't sore about it when she lost. Lucy, however, was another story.

God knows he was crazy about her, but the girl was a poor loser.

Which usually meant that he was in for one of her torture sessions after their game was finished.

_Ah well, time to bite the bullet._

He resignedly went over to Lucy and offered her a chance to play which, like always, she readily accepted. It was weird to him that out of all the things he offered to do with her, she was always up for playing cards. She didn't even go with on every mission he asked her to even when he always made sure that it had a lot of dangerous criminals or monsters for her to fight. And it really sucked for him when she said no because then he had to sheepishly go back to Mira, tell her that he wasn't going on that particular mission after all, and switch it out for one he could do all on his own. And then Lucy had the nerve to get mad at him when he came back from those solo missions for being gone for so long. He didn't know if he'd ever fully understand what was going on in her head.

_Maybe because she didn't always win at cards, she saw every game as a challenge? __And that's why she insisted on playing every time?_

After they were all assembled, Gray and Lisanna bringing snacks and drinks with them, he sat down on one of the chairs.

When Lucy slid into the seat across from him with a sly grin on her face, he gave her a questioning glance. Usually, she chose to sit right next to him. _What was she up to? _

As Lisanna exchanged their money for poker chips, Gray shuffled the cards, passing them to his right for Lucy to cut the deck. "Okay the game is five card draw, jokers wild." Gray declared as he dealt out the cards.

It was Natsu's lucky day. He already had a pair of queens and somehow he had received one of the jokers as well. With a little more luck he could turn this hand into a full house or even a four of a kind.

Natsu began the betting, putting a hundred jewels into the pot. Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray followed him, Natsu noticing in particular that Lucy looked quite happy. He reasoned that she must have something good in her hand.

Gray and Lisanna got caught up in a conversation about a past mission giving Natsu a reason to look again across the table at the girl he was in love with. She was stretching, her hands clasped together above her, her back arched against her chair. Her large, scantily covered breasts jutted out prominently in her current position. He could see a trail of sweat traveling enticingly down her ribcage toward her navel. God, when she did that, he just wanted to jump across the table and lick that moisture away!

Closing his eyes, Natsu's brain decided to go on a little vacation as he imagined doing just that.

Suddenly, Natsu felt a pressure on his groin. He opened his eyes. Lucy was grinning impishly at him over the top of her cards. He looked down. There at the juncture of his thighs, was the bottom of one of Lucy's black thigh high boots. She started to slowly slide the sole of her boot across his pants-covered penis. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful at all. She was using just the right amount of pressure as she rubbed him with her boot-clad foot. Actually, it felt pretty good. No, scratch that; it felt fucking amazing. Her seemingly expert actions were quickly turning his flaccid dick into a full-on raging boner.

_Why oh why did he decide to wear such loose lightweight pants today of all days? And why is it that everything she did to him turn him on? When did he become such a fucking pervert? _

During this torturous pleasure (or pleasurable torture, he really wasn't sure which), he became aware that someone was talking to him. He looked to his right. Gray was looking expectantly at him.

"Huh? What did you say, Gray-kun?" he asked his closest male friend.

"I said, did you need any cards, Natsu?" Gray answered him, looking concerned.

_Cards? What was Gray on about now? Oh that's right, he's supposed to be playing cards right now. It was getting hard to think with Lucy slowly driving him out of his mind like she was. _

He looked at the cards in his hand, but he couldn't make sense of them anymore. Lucy added a little more pressure, causing him to release the slightest of groans. _Where did she learn how to do this shit?_

"That bad? Are you gonna fold?" Gray asked, misinterpreting the sound that came out of his friend's mouth.

Natsu shook his head. He didn't want his companions to realize that something was going on. Even though with Lucy doing what she was doing, he'd barely be able to follow what was going on in the game, he'd have to stay in it to keep them from suspecting. Not even looking at his cards, he randomly selected two of them to discard, getting two in return.

Lisanna asked for and received three cards. She looked over to him, concern on her face. "Are you okay, Natsu? You're looking all sweaty and shaky."

_Fine, fine. Just about to cum in my pants from getting a foot-job in the middle of the guild hall surrounded by everyone, that's all. _

"I'm fine, Lisanna-san." He breathed out, totally lying through his teeth.

Gray then asked Lucy if she needed to exchange any of hers.

"One." Lucy said, tossing it towards Gray and accepting a new one.

Gray took two cards and the betting began again, Natsu putting another hundred jewels in the pot.

Suddenly, Lucy took her foot away, causing Natsu to whimper. He was rock hard and _this_ close to release. For Lucy to stop now was just cruel, even for her.

But at least maybe now he could concentrate on the game.

And then the now familiar weight of Lucy's foot was on him again except this time she wasn't wearing her boot. Now he could feel her toes stroking the side of his shaft, curving around it like miniature fingers. And if he thought it was good when she was using her boot, it was nothing compared to what she was doing now without it. Up and down his rigid pole she slid her foot, curling her talented toes over the head of his penis and squeezing.

Natsu was quickly being worked up again. Trying to steady his breathing and hold in his moans during this time was possibly one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life.

Eventually the motions of Lucy's foot became too much for him and he soon found himself climaxing, his head buried in the elbow of his jacket to muffle the sounds he made while he orgasmed.

"You alright, Natsu? Are you sick or something?" Gray asked in concern. "You're breathing is really erratic."

"I'm fine." Natsu assured him as he came down from his high. Now he could finally pay attention.

"...Okay, I call." Gray announced, laying down his cards, which featured a pair of jacks

Natsu laid down his cards and stared at them in astonishment. One of his queens was missing—wait no, he could have sworn he had different queens before. The rest of his hand was shit, giving him only a pair of queens, beating Gray at least. Lisanna apparently had folded when the last round of betting began, leaving Lucy to lay down her cards which turned out to be two pair, tens over threes.

"I win." Lucy said, pulling the small pot of chips towards her with a satisfied smile.

Natsu looked through the discard pile. He wanted to see if he did what he thought he did. And sure enough he found his proof. There they were, his two previous queens. In his altered state, he had thrown them out by mistake only to end up getting another queen. He could've had a freaking four of a kind! Hell, if he just would've kept his original cards, he still would've beaten Lucy!

"Alright! Who's up for another round?" Gray asked everyone.

"...I'll play, as long as it's _not_ poker." Natsu sulked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu could see Lucy wearing the biggest self-satisfied smirk ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone tell that I haven't played cards myself in years? I had to freaking research how to play, it's been so long. This was definitely the hardest one to write because of my unfamiliarity with gambling. <strong>

**Oh yeah, just a reminder that a hundred jewels is like a dollar. These guys are playing mainly for fun and only bet small amounts of money when they do gamble.**


	6. Shy: 4, Outer Boldness, Inner Bluster

**Prompt: Shy**

**Title: Outer Boldness, Inner Bluster**

**A/N: This is the fourth in the series. It's been about two and a half months since they met.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long couple of days.<p>

After the Master had declared that everyone should move into the guild for their own safety, all the members of Fairy Tail went straight to work setting up the (hopefully) temporary dorms. Walls had to be built to separate the male and female sides upstairs, beds and other furniture had to be brought in, and belongings had to be stored away. And that was only the upstairs.

Down in the largest storeroom, they had to knock a hole into one of the outer walls so a giant automatic door could be placed there to allow Natsu's magic four-wheeler to park inside the guild while he was home. Then the contents of the storerooms had to be reorganized so everything, including all the new supplies that were donated by the Fairy Tail guildmates, could fit somewhere in this newly revamped guild building.

Needless to say, it had been a lot of work and by the time it was all done, everyone was exhausted, yet proud of what they had all accomplished together.

The first night after they had finished, Natsu had been celebrating a job well done with the other men of Fairy Tail, the women having all gone to bed already. They were just sitting around having a few beers together and relaxing before they all headed off for bed themselves, when many of the men stopped what they were doing and stared in shocked silence in the direction of the stairs.

Natsu turned around, wondering what the heck they could be seeing that would affect them in such a way. When he did, immediately he could see it. How could he not? Because there, walking down the stairs of the guild was the love of his life, the beautiful and yet extremely scary Lucy Ashley.

And she was buck naked.

Not a single stitch of clothing graced her body, not even the little skull hair tie that he had recently given her just because he knew she'd love it. Not even a smile because by her slightly grumpy expression it looked like she had just woken up. And she certainly wasn't wearing anything close to proper pajamas.

Absolutely naked!

Like everyone else he goggled at her nude form. Like everyone else he stared, hypnotized, as her voluptuous breasts bounced and swayed as she sleepily stepped down the stairs. But unlike everyone else, he had seen all of this before, only every time it had been in the privacy of his car or her apartment. _What the hell did she think she was doing?_

Even Gray, who had a creepy fixation on the new girl, Juvia, was staring open-mouthed at Lucy's nudity.

Natsu didn't know what to think. His mind was a jumble of feelings. First off, he wasn't even sure that she knew she was naked in the guild. Could it be that she was actually sleepwalking? He knew from experience that it was her habit to sleep in the buff. Maybe she forgot where she was when she woke up? Or did she know and plan this as some new form of torture for his mind? Was she trying to drive him insane with jealousy by letting everyone else see her naked? Or maybe instead drive him insane with desire because without a doubt, seeing her naked like that always had that effect on him.

While he was going over the thoughts in his head, Macao called out to her.

"Lucy-san! You're going to catch a cold if you don't put on some clothes!"

Wakaba nodded his head in agreement at his best friend and drinking buddy. "I'm sure one of the girls could lend you something to wear so you don't get sick."

"No! Don't listen to those lame old men!" Jet shouted vehemently.

"Yeah, she's perfect just the way she is..." Droy agreed with a salacious smile on his face.

Lucy had stopped now at the foot of the stairs, her attention caught, her arms crossed under her bountiful chest as she surveyed the staring, hungry-eyed faces of most of her guildmates, a look of irritation etched on her features.

"What's the big deal guys? Have you never seen a naked woman before?"

Immediately there was an uproar as the men of the guild tried to prove to her that they were indeed men and not a bunch of inexperienced boys. Over all the shouting, Lucy yelled out, "Alright already! Quit staring at me then! If you've seen naked women before, you should already know by now that we all have the same parts. It shouldn't be some big surprise to you to see another one naked."

"Does she even realize that her 'parts' look better clothed than an average woman's does naked?" Natsu heard Warren whisper to Max nearby. "Is it any wonder that we'd stare?"

"It's just not normal for a young lady to go around showing off their bodies!" Elfman was the first to answer her, his face red with embarrassment.

"Why not? Guys show off their bare chests all the time. Why can't I do it?" Lucy argued.

"Because you have breasts!" he countered.

"And so do all of you, only yours are flat. They're just breasts." she stated, completely serious. "I sleep in the nude, guys. Always have, always will. Better get used to it. Now, if you don't mind, I have to pee." And with that, Lucy headed off to the bathroom. But if she thought that her little speech would put a stop to the ogling, she was completely wrong. When she headed back to bed, every males' eyes followed her-Natsu's especially as he admired the flexing of the muscles in her perfectly-shaped ass as she climbed back up. The whole experience of the evening left him feeling slightly confused and extremely...aroused.

So it was, when everyone else had gone off to the upstairs dorms to sleep that Natsu sat alone in the backseat of his four-wheeler, his first night of parking it inside the storeroom, trying to find some relief for his (now huge) lust problem.

_Masturbation_, he thought with a sigh. Was this really how he was going to spend every night in the guild hall from now on?

If Lucy kept walking around naked like that all the time, he certainly thought so.

He was just starting to get into it when his car door suddenly popped open.

There, looking in on him was Lucy.

Lucy, just as naked as before, glanced from his face to his dick in his hand back to his face. An insolent grin slowly crept across her own face.

"Thinking about me?" she inquired.

"I...didn't hear you come in." he answered, not processing her question.

"That's cause I was practicing my ninja skills." she said, grinning playfully at him. Natsu then noticed that he still held his penis firmly within his hand and hastily let go, embarrassed at being caught in the act.

The full realization that Lucy was standing there completely nude while he was also in a state of indecency finally hit him. If someone else walked in right now, it would be easy to put two and two together and figure out that something was going on between them.

"Lucy! What are you doing here? We're gonna get caught!"

"Pfft. Everyone's asleep. No one's gonna come in here at this time of night. Besides, we've done it in here loads of times before you moved your car in. No one caught us then." she reasoned.

"Yeah, but when we did it then, either almost everyone was gone out on jobs or there was a loud party going on to distract everyone." he argued back.

"Then I guess I better hide in here with you." she said, entering his vehicle and climbing onto his lap to straddle him. She closed the door and then faced him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "There. Better?"

When Lucy met his eyes with hers, every thought in Natsu's head about this being a bad idea went straight out the window. Her eyes were conveying so much to him right now. First there was mischief in them at the anticipated thrill of getting away with doing this right under the noses of all their friends. That was replaced with a serious, steamy look of desire that was surely fueled by Lucy tightly pressing herself up against his body.

She rolled her hips on his naked lap making his already stiff member throb at the contact with her heated core. Having already taken off his jacket in preparation for sleep, he wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head, reveling at the feeling of Lucy's pert nipples against his bare chest when skin met skin again.

When Lucy finally lowered herself onto his waiting erection, her eyes changed again. It had only been for a moment before Lucy closed her eyes as she claimed his lips with her own in a long passionate kiss, but Natsu was sure that her eyes had held tenderness and contentment and most of all, love.

Their lovemaking started out slow as Natsu tightly gripped Lucy hips in his hands and deeply rocked into her. Every thrust he made was met with equal vigor on Lucy's side.

Soon though, everything increased in intensity. Their kissing became frantic as they tried to devour one another with their mouths. Hands went everywhere: through hair, along their sides, across their backs, on each other's chests. Breasts were roughly squeezed to elicit moans from the blonde woman. Lucy bounced faster and faster on Natsu's rigid cock as he slammed her hard onto him.

Their climax hit simultaneously, their fervent kisses interrupted by the groans that erupted from their mouths.

In post-coital bliss, Natsu trailed soft kisses along Lucy's neck and shoulder.

"I love you...so much." he breathed between kisses.

Lucy immediately stiffened on his lap. Noticing this, Natsu halted his actions.

He let out a deep sigh. _Really, Lucy? Still?_

"D-don't say that." Lucy said, not meeting his eyes.

He frowned at her. "No."

"No?" she asked, surprised that he would be arguing with her.

Natsu was silent for a few moments as he contemplated how to proceed with this long overdue conversation.

"I don't get you sometimes." He finally stated.

"Huh? Wha-" Lucy began before Natsu lightly put his fingertips on her lips, shushing her.

"Let me speak, cause this needs to be said."

Lucy closed her slightly parted lips, Natsu taking that as the signal to continue.

"Like me, you've kinda got another personality in you, Lucy. You're all brash and bold on the outside—doing things like fighting with Levy and the other girls all the time, torturing me, dressing the way you do, and walking around completely fucking _naked_ in front of everyone! Hell, we only knew each other two weeks before we slept together. But now its been over two months and you still can't tell me you love me. Anytime I try to get you to share any deep feeling with me you get all shy and defensive. I love you, Lucy; I'm gonna keep telling you that. And I _know_ you love me too."

"I – Wha -" Lucy spluttered as she tried to get her thoughts in order. "What makes you so sure I feel that way? You're just imagining things." She was looking away from him so he couldn't see if she was blushing or not, but there was a slight quaver in her voice that betrayed her.

"Welll, um...because you sorta told me so once already." Natsu admitted, hoping that Lucy wasn't going to kill him for what else he was about to tell her.

"Sorta...told you?"

"Well, you were pretty drunk at the time."

"When was this?"

"A couple days ago, after the Master told us about the Quatro Cerberus tragedy. You got drunk cause you were upset about them."

"Oh god, I thought I just passed out when I got drunk. What was I like?" Lucy asked, sounding embarrassed for once, her face in her hands.

"You were...very affectionate, oddly enough. It was...nice." Natsu smiled as he remembered that night. He had taken her back to her apartment to sleep off the alcohol and Lucy had spent most of the time hugging him, petting his hair, and even insisting on feeding him some of the food that he had prepared for her. And talking. Lucy had a lot to tell him that night and it all began with her confession of love.

"You told me that you loved me more than you've loved anyone in your life. And uh...you said a lot of other stuff too, Lucy. About your dad..."

Lucy stiffened again and then attempted to scramble off of his lap. Natsu, anticipating that, grabbed hold of her, pulling her close in a tight hug. She struggled with him until he began to speak again.

"Lucy, I know you're worried about what I think about your past. Don't be. It was a shitty situation, but you're free of it now. You need to stop worrying that I'm gonna leave you once I know about what happened to you. I know all about it now and I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you. Got it?"

Lucy was silent, but Natsu could feel her shaking in his arms as she silently cried on his chest.

"I hope some of those are happy tears." Natsu told her when she started calming down.

Lucy responded by punching him in the gut hard enough to make him grunt, but at least she didn't knock the wind completely out of him.

"Thanks Natsu, for always being there for me." She said as she wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand.

"Ow...no problem." Natsu groaned, rubbing his sore stomach.

The next night, after another peepshow for whichever guild members were still awake (which was all the men again—big surprise there), Lucy visited him again completely in the nude. But this time, when he told her he loved her, she said it back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this satisfies this prompt enough. Lucy is not shy when it comes to showing her body, but she is shy when it comes to her admitting her feelings.<strong>


	7. DomSub: 5, Mira's Curiosity

**Prompt: Dom/Sub**

**Title: Mira's Curiosity**

**A/N: This is the fifth one in the series. Less than three months of knowing each other.**

* * *

><p>Natsu was just minding his own business, trying to enjoy a beer by himself at the guild's bar when a white-haired demon popped up in front of him, scaring the crap out of him and almost making him fall off of his bar stool.<p>

Mirajane, the romance demon of Fairy Tail. Mirajane who loved matchmaking and other romantic schemes. Mirajane, who was looking at him in that certain way, the way that meant she wanted something and wasn't about to take no for an answer. If he wasn't already a coward, he would be very scared right now.

"H-hey Mira-san, I-is there something you n-needed?" Natsu stuttered in his nervousness.

"Natsu, I'm sooo bored." she drawled out. "And only you can help me."

Dear God, he hoped that she wasn't planning to involve him in another matchmaking plan. She had recently been convinced (by her sister, no less) that Gray and Juvia belonged together and was determined to see it happen. This wouldn't be the first time that Mira demanded someone's help in bringing together those whom she deemed were 'meant to be'.

"Only me? How?" he asked, apprehensively. "If this is about Gray-kun and Juvia-san, wouldn't it be better to get Lisanna-san involved instead? I mean, she is friends with both of them, right?"

Mirajane blinked at him and then smiled. "No...but that's a good idea, I'll have to talk to my sister about that when she gets back from her mission with Juvia."

_Oops. Sorry Lisanna, Sorry Juvia._

"No, what I really want from you is a story." Mirajane said, continuing with her original thoughts.

"Oh. Well, I'm not really much of a story teller." he admitted. "What kind of story are you after?"

Smiling at him, Mirajane made a happy little humming sound. "Oh, definitely a Lucy story."

"So, a story with a lot of action then?"

Mirajane laughed. "Oh yes. I imagine there's a lot of action in _all_ the stories involving her." She followed that by giving him a wink.

Natsu was confused by that. What the heck did she mean by winking at him?

Hesitantly, he asked "So...do you have a specific story in mind?"

"How about..." Mira said, thinking for a moment "How about how you got those welts on your back?"

Natsu, who had taken a drink of his beer while she was thinking, instantly started choking. Mira hit him on the back until he could breathe properly again.

Red faced from both his recent choking experience and from extreme embarrassment, Natsu spluttered at her.

"H-how do you – how do you know about – about that?!"

"Well, when you use our storeroom for your secret trysts, you should expect that someone might walk in on you. Especially when they're the bar manager and need the food stored in there."

"But we've been doing it inside my car! Where you can't see!"

Mirajane snorted at him. "Lately maybe. But I've caught you a few times before you moved your car in there. And sometimes I've noticed during your...activities that you occasionally have angry red welts on your back." Mirajane moved closer to whisper conspiratorially to him. "She uses her whip on you, doesn't she? Not her magic one I mean, but a special one just for you."

Mirajane leaned away from him. Smiling brightly, her eyes shining while she arched her eyebrows at him suggestively, she asked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Indeed, Lucy had used a whip on him. It was just a regular old whip that she sometimes had to use when she ran out of lacrima power. Natsu had been kind of hesitant at first when she said she wanted to incorporate it in their lovemaking. He had seen her deal out some pretty major damage with both whips over the course of their missions together. But like with her torturing techniques, Lucy was an expert at using it. She gave him just enough pain to make the pleasure that she followed up with that much more satisfying.

"I don't think this is something I should be telling you about!"

"C'mon please? Just one kinky and hot story? I'm begging you. It's so boring being stuck here at the guild all the time."

"Don't they make books about that stuff instead? You could read those!"

"I've read all the ones we have here in the guild several times over. Bor-ing."

He looked frantically from side to side to see if there was something else that could distract her instead. And then he saw what he hoped would be his salvation.

"Alzack-san and Bisca-san!" he said, pointing at the cuddling pair. Why not ask them about their sex life? I mean, they're totally open about their relationship! They'd probably give you all sorts of details!"

"Have you ever tried to have a conversation with either of them during the day? They get so wrapped up in each other that they forget other people are nearby. Besides, I've already heard all of Bisca's stories since I learned she talks in her sleep. All of it's so vanilla. Like I said, I want to hear something hot and kinky!"

Natsu gulped, staring in dread at her. He wondered if he could make it to his car if he just decided to make a break for it.

"So, Natsu, tell me how wild and crazy does it get? Although Laxus and I have used handcuffs a couple of times, we've never done any of that real hardcore kinky stuff. What's it like?"

Suddenly Natsu's thoughts were thrown back to thinking of the last time Lucy had whipped him. He was completely naked, Lucy even stripping him of his goggles. She had expertly tied his wrists together. They were held above his head as his wrist bindings were secured to a strong chain that hung from the ceiling. Lucy faced him, wearing nothing but a pair of long black leather boots and a spiked choker on her neck. She snapped the wrapped-up leather whip in her hands, her lip turned up in a sneer.

"You ready for your punishment now?" she had asked him.

And he was. He was so ready for it. She had worked him up so much that time that he was aching for release before she granted it to him.

Back in the present with Mirajane, his face burned at the thought of Mirajane wanting him to share a story like that. He'd never be able to look her in the eye again!

"I don't think Lucy-san would like it if I told you!"

"What wouldn't I like you to tell her?" Lucy suddenly asked from behind him.

Natsu screamed and jumped three feet in the air when Lucy first spoke, but all his feelings of fear were put aside for ones of gratitude. He had to fight back the urge to hug her for her role in saving him from Mirajane.

"Lucy-san! Let's go on a mission! Please!" he pleaded, desperation heavy in his voice.

Lucy shifted her gaze between him and Mirajane, looking at both of them with suspicion. "...Alright." she agreed after a moment of hesitation.

As soon the word was out of her mouth, he immediately shot off to the request board and picked out the one that would take him the farthest away from the guild and Mirajane.

He made a mental note to buy Mira some more books while he was out. He'd fill up his whole damn trunk with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! While I personally think that Edo-nalu is perfect for a BDSM story, I don't know enough about the community to do one justice. <strong>


	8. Sexy: 7, Goggles

**Prompt: Sexy**

**Title: Goggles **

**A/N: This takes place between three to four months after Natsu and Lucy have met. This is the seventh one in the series.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Lucy promised to marry him if he could withstand all forty-eight of her torture techniques, Natsu had been practicing with her whenever they can find a moment of privacy.<p>

Why the need for privacy, you ask?

Simple really. In order to make this something that Natsu really wanted to achieve, Lucy had been making things more _interesting_ during their sessions.

Erotic role playing, sexy promises, and lusty groping are a few of the things she's tried while she practiced her painful wrestling holds on him. All of it in an attempt to get him turned on when they scuffle. And god dammit, it was working.

Today's tactic appeared to be Lucy dressing up in several sexy costumes while she went to work on him. She had already been a nurse, a maid, and a harem girl. All of that, combined with a few well-placed touches had given him a persistent semi-erection.

He was a little worried that all of this training was going to condition him to always get sexually excited by pain. He was feeling perverted enough here in the privacy of Lucy's apartment; the last thing he needed to do was start sporting a woody every time Lucy tortured him at the guild.

Currently, Lucy was in the bathroom, changing into what she said was her best outfit of them all. Natsu wasn't sure if that was possible. He had _really_ liked that maid costume. He liked the thought of Lucy being all subservient to him, having to do everything he ordered her to and waiting on him hand and foot.

Finally, Lucy left the bathroom, showcasing the last costume of the day.

"Okay, Natsu. How do you like this outfit?" Lucy asked, gesturing to her body.

"...What outfit? You're completely naked, Lucy-san." Natsu answered truthfully.

"How about this then?" Lucy replied, plucking Natsu's beloved goggles from his head and affixing them to her own.

Even though he still didn't like it when anyone else tried to wear his goggles, even Lucy, Natsu just couldn't help his reaction.

"Hhhot." he breathed out, reaching for her creamy, supple skin.

This was a definite mistake because Natsu soon found himself being thrown roughly to the ground. Lucy quickly placed herself on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground with her strong legs.

"You're making this way too easy for me, Dragion." Lucy said from above him. "What should I do, I wonder, now that I've got you here?"

As Lucy contemplated her options, her shins dug into Natsu's arms, causing him to cry out. "Owww, Lucy-san, you're hurting me." he whined, tearing up at the sharp pressure. "Please get off."

Lucy stopped her contemplations and smirked at him. "Get off? What a wonderful idea, Natsu." she purred seductively. "Keep your eyes open now. You're gonna like this."

Lucy then took one finger and dragged it along Natsu's cheek, down his chest, and towards the juncture of her thighs. Once she reached her moist center, she plunged her finger into her feminine folds, rubbing and teasing the outer lips. Lucy inserted one finger into her vagina, pushing her digit in and out slowly.

The sight was the most erotic thing that Natsu had ever seen in his life. In the few months that he had known Lucy, they had had plenty of sex, but never once had she ever masturbated in front of him. He was mesmerized as he watched Lucy add another finger to touch herself with. The thumb of her hand pressed and stroked her clitoris, making Lucy gasp and mewl in pleasure.

Natsu was getting harder and harder as he watched the woman he loved buck on top of him as her ministrations increased in speed. Her legs ground into his arms, causing him to cry out in pain.

Lucy smiled deviously at him when she heard his sounds of discomfort. With her free hand she grabbed one of her breasts and lifted it to suckle her own nipple. Natsu was rock hard now. He loved it when she did that!

This was torture like he'd never experienced before. He wanted her desperately, but was too weak to free himself.

One hand still rubbing fiercely at her clit, Lucy used the other to reach behind her to stroke Natsu's hardened length through his pants.

_Oh what torture! Delicious torture, but torture all the same!_

Lucy bucked into her hand at a furious rate now, her breasts bouncing delightfully as she pleasured herself. Loud moans erupted from her while Natsu both cried from the pain she was causing in his arms and moaned at the sweet sensations that she was causing in his dick as she pumped him through his trousers.

And then she cried out loudly as she hit her climax. He could see and smell her arousal as it dripped onto his shirt.

As Lucy's orgasm washed over her, she slumped against him and eased the pressure in her legs that had been pinning Natsu to the floor. Finally free, he quickly flipped her onto her back, and kissed her hard on the mouth to convey his feelings of desire.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Lucy brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, bringing his face close to hers once again.

"That's it, Natsu. Exploit weakness when you see it. You're finally learning something." she murmured blissfully, still recovering from her recent climax.

Natsu kissed her again, this time to shut her up. She sure liked to hear herself talk sometimes. While he was keeping her mouth busy, he fumbled with his belt and zipper. He needed his pants off like right now.

Once he managed to finally free his straining erection from the confines of his pants, he parted her legs and quickly lined himself up at her entrance. She was so wet from her earlier ministrations, that when he thrust his cock into her welcoming warmth, there was no resistance.

Lucy masturbating on top of him had gotten Natsu so excited that when he started pumping in and out of her, it didn't take long before he was reaching his own climax. Lucy was moaning in ecstasy under him, so he knew that she was close to another peak of her own as well.

When her warm tunnel clamped down on him, he saw white, and a second later he was releasing everything he had into her. It had to have been the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had in his life. And with Lucy as his sexual partner, that was saying something.

They lay there on Lucy's floor together for some time, not saying anything, just holding one another.

Then Lucy started chuckling, "Next time I'm going to see what happens if I'm also wearing my boots."

Natsu made a mental note to never let Lucy wear his goggles in the guild. Otherwise, he was sure he going to have an embarrassing problem.


	9. BreastsMuscles: 9, Success

**Prompt: Breasts/Muscles**

**Title: Success**

**A/N: This is the ninth in the series. One year. **

**I want to give a shout out to DancesWithSeatbelts and Dark Shining Light who reviewed the other chapters of this story. Thanks for your support!**

* * *

><p>Lucy was at the bar having an informal guild meeting with her bar manager Mirajane and her technical adviser Levy when her boyfriend, Natsu Dragion came into the guild and walked towards her. Everything from the way his brows were furrowed to the set of his shoulders to the length of his strides spoke of his determination. Today, he was a man with a purpose.<p>

"Okay, Lucy-san, I mean Lucy" Natsu said, quickly correcting himself with a shake of his head as he addressed his long time girlfriend "Let's do it. I'm totally ready this time."

Lucy gave her adorable boyfriend a considering look. He looked so eager and serious today, which in her opinion only added to his cuteness. _Gah! When did her thoughts about him start becoming so mushy?_

"Are you sure, Natsu? The last time we tried, you were practically useless for three days." Lucy reminded him.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been so hard on me, I would've been just fine."

"Hey, I'm not going to just give you the win. You have to earn it. Otherwise, it won't mean anything."

"It would mean you love me."

_Oh, a guilt trip, eh? He should know by now that that doesn't work._

Lucy smirked. "Nice try, Goggles boy. And I do love you, you know that. But we made these rules long ago. I'm not about to break them even if I really do want you to win."

Natsu pouted at her for a moment, even breaking out his puppy-eyes. When Lucy just stared at him seemingly unaffected, he eventually gave it up.

Sighing in defeat, he quickly recovered himself and looked at her seriously again. "It's okay, I said I was ready and I mean it. Let's go."

"Okay, but it's your funeral." Lucy said, following him to the middle of the guildhall. Mira and Levy were right behind her, eager to watch the upcoming show.

Once they were there, Natsu bent over, removing first one boot and then the other. His socks followed his boots as he threw everything off to the side of the room.

It was when he started unzipping his leather jacket that she decided to voice her bewilderment.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Natsu? Why the hell are you taking off your clothes?"

He stopped and looked at her as he was shrugging one arm out of the sleeve of his jacket. Blushing brightly, he said "I-it's not like I'm gonna take off my pants or anything! Last time I also got overheated. I don't want that to happen again."

She had to give him that one.

By now, Natsu's stripping had gained the attention of the other members of the guild.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Gray asked from a table a few feet away. "Natsu's trying again today?"

Lucy nodded to him, spurring Gray to loudly get everyone's attention so they could all be witness to this event. Meanwhile, Natsu pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in only his low-riding jeans and his ever-present goggles.

_What a lovely sight to behold_, Lucy thought while her face wore a libidinous look. Natsu sure had changed over the year that she had known him. When she had first met him he was trim but thin; he had a runner's build. Considering that most of the physical activity he had done before he met her was running (usually away from danger), that made sense. But now, after a year had passed, he had filled out considerably. The muscles in his arms had gotten larger and more defined from practicing his swordsmanship daily and his pectoral and abdominal muscles had also improved from more exercise, a lot of it being from wrestling with her. He still wasn't as ripped as his Earthland counterpart (what, she sneaked a peek when the other Natsu was changing his shirt, she wanted to see how they compared, sue her) but it was a pleasant improvement.

It wasn't only Natsu's body that had changed. He was more confident now and didn't get scared or cry as often as he used to.

Soon after the big fight against the kingdom, Prince Jellal (now King Jellal) officially pardoned any and all members of dark guilds past or present. He even invited the entirety of Fairy Tail to his palace where he publicly apologized for his father's past actions. This drastically reduced Natsu's list of things he was afraid of.

And while having lost the use of his magical vehicle had depressed him immensely, he recovered some when his long lost father finally showed up out of the blue. Natsu's first action had been to yell at him for abandoning him and then punch him in the face—surprising the hell out of Lucy, Igneel, and Natsu himself. Natsu and his father did however, end up reconciling a few minutes later.

It was just the thing to get him out of the funk he was in over not having a magically fueled car anymore. He became driven to find a new way to get it moving. For the better part of six months, he tinkered away, trying to invent an engine that didn't use lacrima power. And when he finally came to Lucy telling her he had finally done it, Lucy had never seen him so happy. After he took her out for a spin to test it out, she got to see that sexy, confident side of Natsu more and more.

The sex after that first drive had been nothing short of amazing.

Lucy, lost in thought, was fondly remembering that day when she was dragged back to the present by Natsu waving his hand in her face.

"Lucy-san? You okay? You kind of zoned out for a moment there." he asked in concern. "Are you – are you drooling?" Natsu peered at her in puzzlement.

Lucy wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. _Dammit, she had been drooling._

Natsu, who had been staring at her with his head cocked to one side, suddenly gave a little jolt and looked at her straight on, as if something just occurred to him. He then grinned at her in a way he never had before, at least never while they were still in the guild. It looked devious, like he had some sort of master plan that he knew wouldn't fail.

He smirked at her. _He just fucking smirked at her. _

"Lucy-san, were you...checking me out?" he questioned, that same smile adorning his face.

Lucy scowled. "No." she growled out, totally lying to him.

Natsu didn't believe her. "This is awesome. I can totally use this against her." he said to himself, but loudly enough that it didn't escape Lucy's hearing.

"Oh you're gonna use something against me, huh? Then you don't mind if I use something against you too? Your goggles for instance?" she asked, reaching for them.

Natsu, his eyes widening, quickly stepped back out of her reach and yanked his precious item off of his head. Throwing them quickly to Gray, who caught them effortlessly, he gave his friend an order.

"Do not, I repeat, do not let Lucy get hold of those goggles! If it even _looks_ like she might get them, smash them!"

Gray gave a signal of assent, but before Lucy could assuage Natsu's fears about his goggles, he was charging at her.

It was showtime.

When Natsu got close enough, Lucy expertly caught him up in one of her holds. And thus began yet another one of their public torture sessions.

Lucy put him in move after move, Natsu holding up surprisingly well. Over the many months that they had been practicing this, Natsu had gotten better at withstanding her torture techniques. Sure, he still felt the pain and complained loudly about it, but he also faced her bravely now, accepting the torturous moves that she put him through and not trying to run away from her before they even began.

There was something different about the way Natsu was reacting to her techniques today. He was calm and fairly quiet during the first ten techniques; his quicker breathing, heightened heartbeat, and tense muscles being the only reactions.

"Is this actually hurting you, Natsu? You've never gone so long without crying out."

"Hnng. Heck yeah, it hurts." he grunted between breaths. "I've just got...to win today. Seen these moves...a thousand times."

She got him to cry out for the first time on technique twelve: the back-crack bridge. While she was doing it, she noticed how much more effort she had to put in too. Natsu's muscle gain made him heavier than he used to be; cracking his back over her neck and shoulders was surely a test of her strength as much as it was a test of his pain tolerance.

It was technique twenty five when Natsu started to play dirty. The hold she had him in brought her face close to his, and in that moment he closed the distance and licked her from her chin to the tip of her nose.

She was so shocked that she let go of him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, wiping away the saliva.

"That's me...defeating a technique." he answered between panting breaths.

The old her would have been angry at this turn of events. She would have attacked Natsu with new vigor, until he was thoroughly defeated and lying unconscious at her feet. Now, all she felt was pride. She was proud of him and how he was using what he could to get out of the torture. It was smart.

"C'mon we're here to see the fight! Get on with it!" Jet goaded from the edge of the circle around them.

"You love-birds can kiss later!" Droy added.

The smiles that had been creeping up their faces were quickly replaced with serious expressions as she performed her next technique on him.

On technique twenty-eight she learned that face licking wasn't the only thing he was willing to do to win. While she was sitting on his legs and pulling upwards on them, Natsu let out a sharp yelp and then let loose with a verbal onslaught.

"When this is over, I'm gonna bend you over the bar and fuck you up the ass so hard you'll see stars!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

The guild went completely silent except for one person.

"How vulgar!" Lucy heard Cana say from somewhere to her right.

Pink lightly dusting her cheeks, she let go of Natsu and turned around to whisper in his ear.

"Don't forget about the handcuffs. _That's_ how I like it."

And then it was on again.

Some of the following techniques Natsu took like he normally would, crying out if the pain got to him, but whenever he could, he tried to interrupt her hold or shock her enough that she let go. She had been tickled, her ass and tits had been groped, Natsu had licked her again as well as succeeding in actually kissing her (the guild had had to interfere to get her to continue after that time) and he had even pulled her tube top down exposing her breasts to the rest of the guild. The men of the guild had particularly liked that one and thanked Natsu for it. Lucy didn't see why. They had all seen her naked several times before.

And that was just the physical stuff. Natsu continued with his loud erotic suggestions whenever he couldn't touch her. It was his words that were affecting her the most. She really hoped he would do some of the stuff he was promising. Wrestling with her half-naked and very sweaty boyfriend in the middle of the guild had gotten her so horny she was almost willing to just give him the win so they could run off to his car for a quickie.

Although it was working on her and definitely throwing her off her game, Lucy could see how much more it was affecting Natsu to do something so against his character. He was beet red from saying and doing such embarrassing things.

The next technique in the line-up was Natsu's dreaded number forty. In this one, she utilized several pressure points in his face and neck that usually had him screaming and then passing out from the pain. As she started to press into his flesh, he twisted away and broke the hold she had with her other hand. Lucy instead, found herself being held around the waist by him, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Okay, we're not doing that one today." he stated simply.

"How – how did you do that?" Lucy asked, flabbergasted. Natsu was just full of surprises today. She tested out his hold, noting it's excellent form. Sure, _she_ could get out of it, but it would take significant time and effort.

Breathing heavily from the exertion of keeping her still, he answered her. "I've seen all your moves hundreds of times by now. I guess I picked up something."

From there it was just a matter of going through the last eight techniques. Oddly enough, these moves he just took straight on, not trying to interfere anymore. Which was just as well because Lucy wasn't torturing him as much as she could have. She wasn't _letting_ him win by any means, she just wasn't putting any extra effort into it.

Finally, the last move over, Lucy released Natsu who swayed and then crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. Lucy got down on the floor as well to examine his face; she wanted to make sure that he was still awake. She would hate for him to have withstood all that torture only to pass out at the end and have to do it all over again another day.

The sight that greeted her was him grinning back at her.

"I did it. Still awake." he said, his voice hoarse.

Lucy raised her upturned thumb in the air to signal to everyone else that Natsu had succeeded in his endeavor. Their guildmates instantly started clapping and yelling out their congratulations.

"Yes! He did it!" Gray cheered from the sidelines. "I get to be best man! I'm calling it!"

"Oh Lucy! I want to be your maid of honor!" Mira shouted out next to him. "Although technically, I suppose I'd be a matron of honor, but still, pick me Lucy!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the antics of those two romance obsessed fools, who had moved on to arguing about decorations and wedding colors. They were involving the rest of the guild in the planning of the wedding too, ignoring the two that it concerned.

She looked back at Natsu who was now laying face-first on the floor and making little moaning noises when he tried to move.

"You okay down there, Natsu? Do you need any help?"

"Urgh, I hurt all over." he complained. "My back is burning from the million pinches you gave me and I think you may have rubbed off some of my hair during your Screwdrive Crush."

"That's what you get for taking off your jacket and goggles; they gave you some protection in the past." Lucy explained. "And it wasn't a million pinches, only fifty." she added.

Natsu just grunted in reply.

"So, how the hell did you do it?" Lucy asked, curious. "Not that I'm angry or anything; I'm actually really impressed. But you were like a whole different person today. I've never seen you so focused or so uncaring of the consequences of your words and actions, except of course when you're in your car. What gives?"

After a moment, he answered her.

"Lucy, do you know what day it is today?"

"July seventh. Why?" She answered hesitantly. She couldn't see how that date was important. They had met on the third of this month, kissed for the first time on the twelfth, and had sex on the twenty-fourth. What was significant about today?

With a small groan as he shifted to look at her, he answered. "This is the day I asked you to go on a mission with me for the first time. You agreed—after torturing me first—but you also said we weren't partners."

Now she remembered. She _had_ said that to the entire guild back then; that was back when she cared more for appearances. She wanted to look strong as well as be strong. At the time she had thought that Natsu might ruin that image of herself if she agreed to partnering with him. It was almost a whim that made her decide to go on that fateful mission with him. She had been intrigued by the guy who had brought her to Fairy Tail; he acted so cowardly outside of his car, but apparently had enough guts to propose partnering together. Had she really never told him that she's considered herself his partner since the beginning, even when she wouldn't admit it out loud?

She had been such a fool.

"I'm sorry Natsu." she apologized, gently petting his hair. But before she could explain in further detail, a wet cloth had been thrown onto Natsu's back. Looking up, she saw that the offender was Levy.

"It's been in cold water. Looks like he's sweating buckets." she explained.

"Thanks Levy-chan." Natsu sighed, contented when Lucy began to wipe his skin with the cool, damp cloth.

In the months after the loss of magic, Natsu and Levy had become pretty good friends. He had often consulted her on his engine design and nowadays it wasn't unusual to see them having a conversation in a corner of the guild, geeking out about the latest technological advances.

"So, are you really going to do all those things that you said, you would?" Lucy teased.

Natsu laughed sheepishly. "Uh, probably not that first one. Mira might not like it."

"Oh, I think she's kinky too. She probably wouldn't mind as long as she could watch."

"L-let her watch!? N-no way!" Natsu squeaked, his face as red as a tomato.

Lucy laughed uproariously. He was still so cute when he stuttered and blushed.

After a few minutes, Lucy and Natsu stood up, whereupon he limped over to Gray, collected his goggles and then rummaged around in his jacket which lay nearby.

Finding what he was looking for, he walked back over to Lucy, who waited, wondering just how exactly he was going to do this thing.

Getting down on one knee, groaning and grunting in discomfort as he did so, Natsu held out a small open box to her. Inside was a small ring with a ruby as it's centerpiece. Nothing too flashy, but still pretty.

"Lucy-san..." Natsu shook his head, smiling apologetically at her. "Lucy, say you'll be my partner now. In all things. Forever."

Lucy, giving him a soft smile, lightly plucked the ring out of its box and slipped it on her ring finger.

"I'd love to, Natsu." she answered. Before Natsu could get up again, Lucy tackled him to the floor to consume his mouth in a searing kiss.

The crowd of onlookers erupted in cheers at this public display of affection, but Natsu and Lucy were too happy for either of them to be embarrassed by it.

"Just so you know, I'm totally making you wear a white dress to the wedding." Natsu informed her.

For him, she'd do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one wasn't very smutty; I just really wanted to end this series by showing the story of how Natsu finally beat her techniques. And I feel it fits the prompt, so this is what you got. <strong>


End file.
